Flames and Angel Wings
by helpwolvesandsmile
Summary: Sometimes, unfortunate things happen. People go and you can't get them back. You are left to wonder why. You drown in the memories and wish you could go back and change it all. You wish they were still here. But sometimes, wishes can't come true.
1. RVs, Fires, Tragedy

_A/N: _

_Hello, peeps! Yes I am still in the process of writing Revenge of Mrs. Lee, so don't worry. But I just feel like I need to write something serious. Most of my fanfics have been goofy or had humor in them. This one, I want to change things up a bit. So this is pretty much my first really serious/sad kind of story. I just got this idea in bed last night. I know there are some fanfics like this. I really like the whole 'lost my loved one' thing. Not in real life, of course. But it makes a great story. I do not know why. But here is my story… I hope you like it. And if you do I'll throw in extra chapters! (Please don't get mad at me for killing off Beck, I love him as much as all the Beck lovers do out there.) I'm listening to You Are Not Alone by MJ, I cry at this one. _

_This story goes out to everyone who has lost a loved one. Just remember, you are never alone and they will be watching over you. I know how it feels!_

1 RVs, Fires, and Tragedy

(Jade POV)

I pulled into the Oliver's driveway. I got out of her car and walked up to Beck's RV, which the light from the moon had made look shiny silver. I rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, the familiar tall shape of Beck appeared. He looked puzzled, as if asking himself 'why would Jade be here if we are broken up?' But nevertheless he invited me inside.

"What's up?" he asked, shutting the door and turning to face me.

I held out the small shoebox I had brought with me. "My stepmom made me clean my room, and I found… these. Some of your stuff. Here." I gave the box to him, awkwardly.

He eyeballed the contents of the box first. "Thanks," he said, setting the box on the couch behind him. "Uh, I don't think I have any of your things. I'll go check, hold on."

Beck began sifting through drawers, looking between cushions and pillows and under blankets, etc. He disappeared into the small bathroom in the back of the RV. I held back a smile; he could be very unorganized at times. I looked around at the familiar surroundings. His fish tank, the orange couch, his clothes strewn across the floor that he never bothers to pick up. My heart ached as I remembered the times we had in here. Beck returned, handing me a flip-flop.

"I think that might be yours," he said, giving me the shoe.

I took it, looking at it. "Oh yeah, I've been looking for this." I smiled a little, gently slapping him with it. "I knew you took it!"

He threw his hands up in surrender. "Nuh-uh! It just… decided to stay here. The shoe likes my RV." He paused, suspiciously looking around the room. "You smell that?"

I sniffed; at first I couldn't smell anything. What was he talking about? Then it hit me, a strong smoky smell. I nodded.

"Yeah, smells like smoke," I stated.

Beck nodded. "That's weird. I don-" He was cut off by a shrill beeping sound.

"What is that?" I shouted over the noise, covering my ears.

"Smoke alarms?" Beck guessed. "There must be a fire in the RV!"

I ran to the door, leaping over pillows and clothes in the process. Beck followed me. I grabbed the knob, twisting, pulling, and pushing it. It wouldn't move more than a wiggle. My heart picked up speed.

"It's jammed!" I shouted desperately.

Beck pushed me aside, trying to work the door. "Yeah, it's stuck," he confirmed.

"What do we do?" I asked, looking around to find where the fire was.

Beck shrugged. "Find the source of the fire?"

I nodded. He ran to the back of the RV as I began checking the room. I looked under the couch, behind the fish tank, everywhere. Nothing.

"I think I found it!" Beck shouted.

I ran into the bathroom where he was in. Beck pointed to a crack in the floor. I could make out a few wires being revealed by it. They were running through the floor of the RV, powering everything. Water had somehow managed to seep into the crack. I could see a couple of the wires' coating had been chipped off, revealing the multi-colored smaller wires inside. Smoke was coming up through the crack, along with an occasional flicker of a flame.

"I got it!" Beck shouted, running out and returning with some water in a bowl.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"Fish tank," he answered quickly. He threw the water on the fire.

"No, that'll make it worse!" I yelled.

Sure enough, after a loud sizzling, the smoke got heavier and the fire got larger.

"You idiot, I told you!" I snapped.

"I thought it would put it out!" Beck defended himself. "The fire's getting bigger; we gotta get out of here."

I rolled my eyes. "Duh, and how do you plan on doing that?"

Beck ran into the other room and grabbed a chair. He began pounding on the door with it. I stood next to him, pushing the door and pounding on it. I looked over my shoulder and screamed. The fire had gotten much, much, bigger. It was burning everything in its path and was only a few yards away from us. I began pounding harder; Beck gave up on the chair and started pushing and kicking the door. We needed to get out. I looked behind me again; the fire was only a few _feet _away from us. My muscles burned from the heat and strain of pushing on the door. Finally, I heard a clicking noise and the door swung open. I shouted to Beck, who was on the other side of the room getting another thing to bang down the door with.

"Beck, it opened!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"Go!" he yelled, running to meet me.

Realizing that the ceiling was giving out, I dashed madly outside of the RV. Beck's parents were standing in the driveway with buckets of water, throwing them on the house. Beck's mother ran and hugged me, glad I was safe. I spotted Beck among the smoke and flames, running for the door. I screamed as his ankle hit something and he fell. I stepped forward in an attempt to rescue him, but the ceiling gave out and crashed upon him.

I screamed again, wailing his name. But I knew it was no good. Beck was dead, if not, trapped and hurt in the fire. I could feel tears coming, streaming down my face, cutting through the ash and making lines. My throat burned, and I coughed a few times before letting my legs go weak. I collapsed.

_A/N: _

_Did you think it was good? Please review! Just a heads up, this story should be getting very sad. So grab a box of tissues and wait for the next chapter! Hehehe. _

_(If anyone from not the U.S.A. is reading this, by 'yards' it is like the same thing as 'meters' and by feet… hmmm… it's about 30 centimeters. So if anyone who uses the metric system was reading this and got confused, there you go, you learned a little about the Engligh system. I think that's what it's called… I'm not sure.)_

_Rating for this story may change_


	2. Hospitals and Big News

_A/N: _

_Hello! Only one review? And on my other story, only four? I'm losing all my reviewers! No! Well, shoutout to Binnie-Bunny for reviewing! Here is the next chapter, this is where it starts to get sad. PLEASE review, I'll give you chocolate unicorn! : )_

2 Hospitals and Big News

(Jade POV) 

I opened my eyes. Bright light seemed to wash out the room at first, then my eyes adjusted. My throat stung and I felt very hot. I forced myself to sit up, ignoring my aching body's pleas to rest. My gaze travelled around the room. White tile floors and walls with a small strip of green at the very top of the wall. I could feel the needle in my hand that had been taped down so it wouldn't move. To my left was a screen with a bunch of confusing data on it. I was in a hospital. I figured Beck's parents must have called 911.

"You're awake," a voice said.

I looked to my right to find a nurse standing there. She had long black hair and soft brown eyes. She was tall and held a clipboard in her hand.

"Lay down again," she instructed, so I obeyed. "Do you remember what happened?"

I nodded. I was at Beck's RV giving him some of his things I had found, there was a fire, we were trapped, I got out in time, the ceiling fell on him. My heart stopped. Beck. Was he okay?

"Where's Beck?" I asked, my voice rough from smoke.

The nurse handed me my Pearphone. "This fell out of your clothes when we were changing you into your hospital gown. I assume you'll want it back. Maybe you want to call your friends and family, tell them what happened?"

I accepted the phone. "Okay. Where's Beck?"

She hesitated then gave me a smile. "I've got to go. If you need anything, just ask." She hurried out the door.

I was angry she wouldn't answer my question. Beck could be seriously injured, or worse, dead. I needed to know how he was doing. But I had to call my friends first. I picked up the phone, unlocking it. The digital clock at the bottom of the screen showed 8:34 AM. Everyone would be at school by now. I scrolled through the contacts until I found Cat's number. I pressed it, holding the phone up to my left ear.

"Hello, Jade?" a voice asked after a few rings.

"Hey, Cat. It's me," I rasped.

"Oh my god you sound horrible! Are you sick? Is that why you aren't at school? Beck isn't here either…"

"Cat! No, I'm not sick. I-I'm at the hospital."

"Why? What happened?"

"I was at Beck's place last night. There was a fire in his RV. So now we're both at the hospital."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know! Enough questions, you're making my head hurt. Just meet me here. Now. Bring Andre, Robbie, and Vega." I hung up the phone, not waiting for a reply.

I threw the phone onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Was Beck okay? Would he be okay? How long was it until we were both better again? My head spun. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to dull the pain in my head and soreness of my body. The question rang in my ears. "Is Beck okay?" Cat had asked me that. I didn't know the answer. Then another thought pricked me. Why did I feel like a need to know? The answer came right away. _Because you are still his friend, you still love him. _I knew it was true.

After about thirty boring minutes of staring at the ceiling, I heard the door open again. I sat up as Cat, Tori, Robbie, and Andre walked in. Cat ran up to hug me right away.

"Jadey!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around me.

She squeezed me tightly. I began to cough, it made my chest hurt. "Cat, you're hurting me," I rasped.

"Sorry." The redhead let go, eyeing me with a concerned expression.

"You okay?" Tori asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Probably."

"What about Beck?" Robbie asked.

This question silenced me. I shook my head. What could I say? Oh yeah, he's just great, it was just a ceiling that fell on him, no biggie! No. I wasn't sure if he was alright.

"I see you have visitors," it was the nurse again.

I nodded. "Yeah. These are my friends." I glared at Vega with a smirk. "Most of them, anyway." Tori rolled her eyes.

"How are Beck and Jade?" Andre asked.

"Well, as you can see, Jade is doing pretty well," the nurse answered. "Just a fever and some minor burns. Side effects from smoke inhalation, that's about it. As for Beck Oliver…"

"What?" I croaked, my heart picking up.

The nurse's eyes filled with sorrow. "The ceiling fell on him and he got burned really badly. He's… dead."

There was our answer. Dead. My heart fell. It felt like someone had just dropped a huge stone in my stomach. He was… gone? Just like that? I went weak, falling back into the bed again. Tori and Cat fought back crying. Robbie and Andre just stared at the floor in sadness. The nurse left, not saying anything more. I could feel the lump in my throat and the tears building up in my eyes. I pulled the pillow of my bed over my face. I could feel someone's hand on my arm, but I shrugged it away.

"Jade?" Cat whispered, her voice quivering.

I lost it. The tears streamed down my cheeks in waves. I clutched the pillow tightly. I could almost hear my heart snap in two. I let out a small wail or sorrow. Beck was gone. Beck Oliver was dead, forever.


	3. Aftershock

_A/N: _

_Come on guys ppllleeeaaasse review! Thanks so much for the two reviews by Binnie-Bunny! BB, this one's for you!_

3 Aftershock

(Jade POV, of course)

I cried. I cried. I cried. Tori and the others had left, leaving me alone in the hospital for two more days. I don't remember much of those two days. Nurses coming and leaving, and my friends stopping in to comfort me. All I really remember was the times Beck and I had, the fire, and of course finding out he was dead. I must have cried bucketfuls.

They had finally let me out of the hospital; I was in my room at my house. No one else was home. I looked at pictures of me and Beck. I didn't cry anymore. My tears were gone, all cried out. But the sickening heavy weight in my heart still remained. My fever had almost completely gone, but my head and stomach still hurt. The nurses said it was from all the medications. But I knew it was just the terrible grief I felt. It was consuming, overpowering. The only person I had ever really loved with my whole heart had been taken from me forever.

My phone buzzed on my bed, shaking my out of my trance. I reached out a trembling hand to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice quivering.

"Hey, it's Tori," a voice said on the other line. "You okay?"

"No. I'm at my house right now, no one's home but me."

"Oh. Do you want to come over to my place? You shouldn't be alone… I mean, uh," Tori said awkwardly.

"Actually, yeah. I can be over there in ten."

"Okay. See you in ten then."

I hung up the phone, pulling on my boots and a light black jacket. I walked out of the house and drove, silently, to Vega's. I pulled in her driveway and rang the doorbell. Seconds later, Tori appeared. I was surprised by how she looked. Her face was tear-stained, red, and puffy from crying. Her hair was a bit messy and she wore simpler clothes. Obviously, she had been really grieving too.

"Hey," Tori said, managing a small smile.

I nodded a greeting, walking into the house and taking a seat on a couch. She sat across from me. We stared blankly at each other and at the floor for a while, not speaking.

"You, um, want something to drink?" Tori asked.

I nodded. Tori went to the fridge, poured two glasses of lemonade, and returned. She handed me a glass.

"How you feeling about… you know?" Tori asked.

I shrugged, tracing my finger around the top lip of the glass. "I dunno. Horrible."

Tori sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I just… I don't know. Everything! The fire and Beck dying, even if it wasn't my fault. I feel bad for you. I just wish he was here again."

"Me too," I whispered, barely audible. I could feel the tears coming again.

Tori noticed this. "Aw, Jade. It'll be okay. You can cry if you want to, you'll feel better."

I shook my head. "No. Only Beck can see me cry."

Tori smirked. "What about when you two first broke up? You showed up at my house with the broken kite, you were crying. Oh- and in the closet. You cried then also."

I took a sip of my drink. "Okay, true. Maybe only Beck and a good friend."

Tori smiled. "Aw. I knew we were friends all along!"

"Vega, seriously."

"Come on, give Tori a squeeze," Tori pushed, holding out her arms.

"Fine," I said. I rolled my eyes and gave her a small hug. "I just… don't know what to do," I whispered, pulling away from the hug.

Tori's face grew sober again. "Same. But, you know what?"

"What?"

"He's with your brother now. Beck'll watch over Ethan and-"

Okay, I lost it. I caved in and let Vega see me cry for the third time. She patted my back in reassurance. I put my hands to my face, crying into them. Ethan! My little brother who, almost six months ago, had been killed by a car. And now Beck had died in a fire. Everyone I loved was being taken…

"I'm sorry!" Tori gasped. "That was the wrong thing to say."

I nodded. She made a sympathetic sound and let go of me. I tried to calm myself.

"Is it okay if I stay here for the night?" I asked. "My parents are on a business trip and Dylan left for college last month.

Tori nodded. "Yeah, sure. Wanna have Cat or someone over?"

I nodded. "Yeah, call Cat."

"K," Tori said, putting her cell phone to her ear. She talked to Cat for a few seconds, inviting her over and discussing things to bring. She then hung up the phone. "Cat will be here in a little bit."

"Alright," I said, letting out a shaky breath. "And Vega…"

"Yeah?" Tori asked.

"Thanks."


	4. Angel Wings

_A/N: _

_Hello! It's me again. This time, I'm here with my dog! Say hi to the people, Macie. _**Hi! Woof! **_Haha I know, I'm weird. I'm really sorry about how long it took to update this! I was out of town for a few days. And yes, I did post another chapter of Revenge of Mrs. Lee while I was gone, but I had some major writer's block for this one. This chapter will probably be short. But please enjoy! _**Arf!**

4 Angel Wings 

(Jade POV) 

I walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts. The school was bright, creative, and colorful, as usual. But toady it seemed dull and sad. Tori and Cat walked in behind me. People were acting less lively. The death of Beck seemed to have taken effect on everything. People came up to me, saying how sorry they were about Beck and wishing me luck without him.

"Wow," Tori breathed. "I didn't think Beck's death would make this big of an impact on people. Even people who don't know him seem sad."

I nodded. "Yeah. Hollywood Arts students have always been… closer like that."

"And I guess it's just natural to feel sad when someone dies," Cat said.

Tori and I turned to the redhead, surprised. "Yeah," Tori said. "Cat just said something pretty smart."

Cat smiled. "Yay!"

They kept walking. Suddenly, Tori stopped and pointed down the hall. "Look," she said.

My gaze followed her finger and I found myself looking at Beck's old locker. The locker was covered in notes saying 'We miss you' or 'Rest in peace'. Various types of flowers lay strewn below his locker along with pictures of Beck. I gasped at the sight of his locker. I tried to stop the tears in her eyes as she ran for it. I knelt in front of the locker, beginning to cry.

One picture in particular caught my attention. A crumpled and scorched piece of paper, obviously rescued from the fire. On the paper was a photo. A photo of me and Beck. We were outside, in a tree. He sat on a branch just above my head, looking down at me. I sat on my branch staring up at him. My hair was still brown and I looked much younger. Beck's hair was a bit shorter and he looked younger as well. But he still wore that charming, toothed smile he always seemed to have on his face. More tears came as I remembered what this was about. It was the first time Beck and I had met, in Minnesota when we both lived there. We were seven years old at the time.

_Who put this here? How did they get it? _I asked myself. It was obviously Beck's, rescued from the fire. I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard Tori's voice.

"It'll be okay," she promised.

I shrugged her hand away violently. Anger flared inside of me. No, it would not be okay! The only person I ever really loved, my best friend, my first real friend, had left me. He was gone. I'd never see or hear from him again. And along with my brother? No. Images of the fire flashed through my mind. The smoke in the bathroom, the memory of the stuck door, and the most horrifying. The ceiling falling on Beck, crushing him. Nothing would ever be the same again.

"No it won't!" I shouted. "Beck is dead! I was there. And my brother died too! You know that. They're gone. They _died_!"

I back away from Tori and Cat, getting as close as I could to the locker. The two girls' faces were a mixture of shock, sadness, and sympathy. I could see tears welling up in Cat's eyes.

"Jadey…" Cat whimpered.

"Cat, I'm sorry," I whispered, reaching out to hug her.

To my surprise, Cat turned her back toward me, grabbing onto Tori's arm for comfort. The redhead looked over her shoulder at me, making eye contact. Her usually lively and joyous dark brown eyes were suddenly sad, pleading, and dull. She turned back away after a second and got up.

"We miss him, too," Tori said sullenly before getting up to follow Cat.

I watched them walk away, leaving me. I buried my face in the sleeves of my shirt, crying into my arms. They were leaving me. Now it seemed I had no one for comfort. Beck had always been there for me. I could almost feel him right now, holding me, rubbing my back, stroking my hair like he would do to comfort me.

"I need you back," I whispered, my voice shaking.

"I know, I'm here," he whispered back.

Was I imagining it? I could hear his voice ringing in my ears. He repeated it, louder. I dared to look up, to see if someone was playing cruel tricks on me. But I saw nothing, nobody. It was odd. I _heard _his voice, clearly. And I thought I could _feel_ him next to me. Was it really Beck? Or even, his spirit? I didn't know.


End file.
